guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdul Zahor
| place_of_birth = Charikar, Afghanistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 949 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Zahor is a citizen of Afghanistan, formerly held in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 949. American intelligence analysts estimate Zahor was born in 1964, in Charikar, Afghanistan Abdul Zahor was transferred to Afghanistan on December 15, 2006. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Allegations The allegations Zahor faced during his Tribunal were: Transcript Zahor chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Unsworn Detainee Statement | pages=pages 1–6 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | author=OARDEC | date=date redacted | accessdate=2008-10-28 | quote= }} Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Zahor chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_9_21017-21351.pdf#322}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abdul Zahor's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 322-335 ''Factors for and against continued detention A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for every captive for whom an Administrative Review Board hearing was convened, summarizing the "factors" for and against their continued detention. Those factors were always broken down under two headings: "The following primary factors favor continued detention"; and "The following primary factors favor release or transfer". The factors favoring continued detention were further subdivided under sub-headings like: "Training"; "Intent"; "Commitment"; "Associations". And the factors under those sub-headings were sequentionally numbered. Te Summary of Evidence memo was always read out, in its entirety, at the beginning of the hearing. Most captives were offered an opportunity to hear the factors read out, one at a time, so they would have an opportunity to respond to each in turn. Some captive's transcript recorded the factors, and the captive's responses, but did not record the headings, sub-headings or sequential numbering. :*''The detainee had a girlfriend by the name of Layla. Layla is one of his wife’s sisters. :*''Layla told the detainee that her friends, Khalid and Hamed were possibly planning on bombing one of the buildings in Kabul. :*''The detainee went to an American post and informed an American contact about the plot. The American told him to come back the next day at 11 AM; he did and the detainee was promptly arrested. :*''The detainee was confused as to why he was arrested. He knew that the authorities had raid Khalid’s house, but claims he did not know that they had found any bombs. :*''After several questions, the detainee mentioned that the bomb had been found on the roof of Khalid’s house, inside of a duffel bag. :*''The detainee struggle to keep his story straight. He would tell multiple stories, sometimes in the same sentences and was deceptive about the real Layla. We believe the detainee planted the bomb or knows who did. :*''Khalid was planning to attack either the United States or the United Kingdom Embassy in Kabul, Afghanistan. He has worked for the Hezb-e-Islami Gulbuddin and Taliban members in the past, and could be acting for either organization. :*''Hezb-e Islami Gulbuddin has staged small attacks in its attempt to force United States troops to withdraw from Afghanistan, overthrow the Afghan Transitional Administration and establish a fundamentalist state. :*''The detainee has ties to Agha Shireen Salangi, and infamous Taliban commander from Charikar, Afghanistan. He admitted to having command of troops while under Agha Shireen Salangi’s control. :*''Agha Shireen was once aligned with the Taliban and specialized in assassinations and other terrorist operations. :*''Agha Shireen was also identified as being a famous Hezb-e Islami Gulbuddin commander supported by the Afghan Ministry of the Interior police chief for Kabul. :*''While Agha Shireen was in Kabul, Afghanistan, the detainee came to visit him. The detainee was Agha’s assistant commander during the time of the Taliban and was a Talib himself. :*''During the reign of the Taliban, Agha Shireen was imprisoned by Ahmad Shah Massoud, the Northern Alliance Commander. He was jailed for working with the Taliban. :*''The detainee was imprisoned, for approximately five years, by Mr Massoud. One of the detainee’s brothers was a commander for Massoud’s group, a group called Shura-e-Nazar. :*''The Shura-e-Nazar group was another of the many Afghan groups formed to fight against other Afghan groups. :*''Shura-e-Nazar is a leadership council formed by the late Ahmad Shah Massoud in 1985. It is the consultative body within the United Islamic Front for the Salvation of Afghanistan. :*''A foreign government service said that Iranian officials had trained a group of commandos belonging to Shura-e-Nazar. These commandos have allegedly been tasked to attack the United States and its allies in Afghanistan so that the Taliban and al Qaida members will be blamed for the attack. :*''Documentation was found in the Detainee’s possession addressing him as Commander Zahoor Khan. :*''The detainee had documentation that listed personalities identified as his troops. He also had documentation that discussed Blowpipe and Stinger Surface to Air Missiles. :*''The detainee has a history of harming himself and harassing guards. :*''The detainee said, “If I am guilty of this, then I would want to be hanged right now.” References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (12) – The Last of the Afghans (Part Two) Andy Worthington * Interviewed by McClatchy after his release Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released